thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustus
The main human antagonist of the first series, Gus is a mousy nerd who is constantly picked on and shows some form of mild control over monsters. He is the Troop's arch enemy and plans to use an army of monsters to take over the human world. Biography Little is known about Gus's life before he discovered the Troop, other than his lack of popularity at school, and a trio of bullies frequently picking on him. Gus first appears in No More Master Nice Guy. He apparently has a crush on Hayley when he meets her while hiding in the same store she was in. With her advice, Gus attempts to stand up to his bullies, but fails due to lack of confidence. He eventually hides from the bullies in an abandoned ice-cream factory, where he accidentally opens a Doulos's containment cell, revealing his location. He attempts to hide in the cell, but the bullies follow him in. As a result, the Doulos in the cell imprints on Gus and scares the bullies off before revealing itself to Gus, the Troop, and its past with them. Driven megalomaniacal and power-hungry by the Doulos's power, Gus uses it to assist him in standing up to those that bullied him and make it look like Gus did it by himself. He also plans to use the Doulos to wipe out the Troop with the exception of Hayley to ensure that the Troop can't recapture the Doulos. Hayley begins to develop a crush on Gus, but eventually discovers the truth. Thus, Gus and the Doulos kidnap her and take her to the old factory. Gus offers her a chance to join him and the Doulos, but she refuses. Gus uses Hayley's Watchcom to successfully lead Jake and Felix into an ambush. He orders the Doulos to kill Jake and Felix and let Gus deal with Hayley personally. The Doulos successfully dispatches Felix and goes for and captures Jake next, but before Gus can order it to finish Jake off, Felix recovers and knocks Gus down, allowing the Troop to recapture the Doulos. Hayley seemingly Snarks Gus, but when he is out of sight, he reveals that he was wearing earplugs, and thus not Snarked. He then vows revenge on the Troop and walks off. Gus returns in My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble, where he spies Jake, Hayley and Felix using Dimension Mites to return captive monsters to their world and plots how to exact revenge on the Troop. Gus seemingly befriends Felix, but is actually plotting to use his supposed friendship with Felix to gain access to the Troop's Dimension Mites. The plan works, and Gus reveals his true colours to Felix. He then uses the stolen Dimension Mites to open a portal to the monster world. A Huggie Bear comes through the portal and attacks Felix. Gus, unaware that the monster is a harmless creature and cannot kill Felix, leaves Felix with the Huggie Bear. Gus reveals his true colours to Jake next by opening another portal, which a Quadro-Gob comes through. Gus then reveals that he plans to use the Dimension Mites to summon an army of monsters into the human world and conquer the world. Before the Quadro-Gob can successfully kill Jake, however, Hayley and Felix arrive, and use the Huggie Bear to distract the Quadro-Gob, and Hayley takes the Mites back from Gus. She uses the Mites to open a new portal and return both the Huggie Bear and the Quadro-Gob through to the monster world. Defeated, Gus goes into a fit of rage and is swiftly knocked out by Felix. He is later sent to a mental institution by Troop International, as he had left himself notes and videos of the Troop for himself in case he was successfully Snarked. In The Next Stop: Lakewood, Gus uses the assistance of another patient at the mental institution, Fraido, to create the monster magnet. He activates the monster magnet, and it causes a Quadro-Gob, a Locht, and a Kaiju to attack the mental hospital, allowing Gus and Fraido to escape. This time, Gus plans to use the Troop Grid to seal off Lakewood from the rest of the world and unleash all of the captive monsters into Lakewood. He does so by replacing Mr. Stockley with the Locht and using his authorization to release all the monsters. The monsters are successfully released, but when Gus tries to use his monster magnet to control them, it goes into overdrive. As a result, it allows a swarm of Dimension Mites to escape and eat a portal into the monster world. The portal begins to suck everything through into the monster world, including Gus. Jake and the others try to save him, but Gus fears that the Troop will Snark him and return him to his old life, so he instead allows the portal to suck him through. Gus is then hearrd screaming on the other side of the portal, implying that he is attacked by a monster. His fate is unknown. It is possible Gus will return in Season 2. Personality Before discovering the Troop, Gus was shown to be mousy and lack confidence. He also had a crush on Hayley and saw Jake as a rival. After discovering the Troop, Gus became a malicious, power-hungry megalomaniac, bent on world domination and revenge against the Troop for his past defeats. Gus was apparently at least partially aware of his mania, as he admitted to his insanity being possible when Felix called him mad in My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble. Gus also liked being called Augustus, but hated being called Gus, as it reminded him of the Troop. Gus was also willing to commit murder to achieve his vengeful goals, as he ordered that Mr. Stockley be fed to the captive Gelatinous Cube as a method of disposal in The Next Stop: Lakewood. Trivia *A running gag throughout The Troop following No More Master Nice Guy is when someone calls Augustus Gus he corrects them and goes into a fit of rage. *Gus was apparently aware of the Snark's abilities, as he wore earplugs when Hayley tried to Snark him, and he left himself notes and video recordings in case the Troop successfully Snarked him. *On the other hand, Gus was unaware of the Huggie Bear's harmlessness as when one crossed into the human world, Gus left Felix in a room with it, expecting the Huggie Bear to kill Felix. Category:Character